Angry
by UnspokenLoves
Summary: What has made Grissom so angry at Sara?


Title: Angry

Rating: R (just to be safe)

A/N: Thanks to my beta Rachel. Big hugs Kacee and Myra. Love you both.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them.

"How the hell did this happen?" Grissom's extremely angry voice, echoed throughout the halls of the lab. The dominance of the yell sent everyone turning towards the direction of where it came from. Before they could get back to what they were doing, they heard crashing and screaming. "Answer my damn question. How the hell did this happen?"

Catherine and Warrick started to make their way towards Grissom's office; both in shock over the level of his voice. Neither of them had ever heard him get that angry. In all the years of working with him, he has never yelled like that. The both stood close to the door, trying to listen and see if they could hear who was getting him this up set. They could hear quiet sobs.

"I'm waiting for an answer Sara!"

Catherine and Warrick pulled back from the door, and looked at each other with shock. They couldn't understand what Sara could possible do, to make him this _angry_.

"You should know you where there to. Here actually on your desk, when everyone else was out in the field still and the lab techs were between shifts. You told be you couldn't wait until we got back to yours." Sara's voice was trembling.

Catherine and Warrick, who were now joined by Nick, stood with their mouths hanging open. 'This is not happening.' Catherine thought. 'There's no way this is happening.'

"So this is my fault?" Grissom belted out. "If it's any ones fault it's yours. You forgot to take a pill, didn't you?"

"I never said it was your fault, and for the record, I use the patch." Sara's voice shook between anger and hurt.

"We should stop this before they kill each other." Warrick whispered to the couple, who stood next to them. He was scared for Sara. He thought if Grissom was this upset, he might be capable of crossing that line.

"I don't know Rick, should we even get involved?" Nick asked the pair.

"Are you talking back to me?" This time, there was something more in Grissom's voice. It was not so much angry now, but hostile.

"Gris, what are you doing with that?" Sara's voice was pitchy and shaky.

"Come here and find out."

"Gris, don't, you don't want to this." Sara cried out. "Please let go."

Outside the room the three looked at each other. They were frozen in fear. They had tried to see what was going on, but all the blinds were closed. They didn't know what to do, because they were scared what they might walk in to. For all they knew it could be a cover for something else or maybe they were doing a role-play, in hopes on solving a case. When they hear a something slam against the door, they burst in.

The three stood wide at the site in front of them. Sara was in tears and her arms were wrapped tightly around herself, staring fearful at Grissom. Her body was shaking as she turned away from the group.

"Get the hell out of here, Sara and I, are having a private conversation." Grissom pointed to the door and exposed the letter opener he had in his hand.

"Like hell we are leaving her alone with you. We can hear you yelling at her in all throughout the lab." Nick said as he took Sara's arm and pulled her to him.

"She's not innocent in all this you know." Grissom threw the letter opener onto the desk. "Tell them Sara…tell them what you did." Not waiting for her to answer, he went on to tell the rest of the group. "She got herself pregnant, with my child none the less."

"It was an accident…"

"Don't, you give me that! You knew what you were doing." Grissom stepped closer to Sara.

"So did you, I had help in this. I didn't get pregnant by myself." Sara's arms were still shaky as she spoke back to him.

"Well you will take care of it by yourself. Either that or you get rid of it, those are your choices." Grissom have Sara an evil look.

Before anyone could comment on what Grissom just said to Sara, they heard a strong voice behind them. "What the hell is going on here?" They all turned to see Ecklie standing at to doorway.

"Well, since you all are keeping quiet; let me give you the _good news_." Ecklie sneered, as he walked into the room. "Triple murder in Henderson, the case is very important to the sheriff." He gave them all harsh looks. "I expect you all to pull as many doubles as it takes, to solve this." He kind of chuckled as he walked out of the room and pass them.

Grissom looked angrily at the group. "Sara, you're riding with me…"

"Oh no, not alone she's not." Catherine moved to stand right in front of Grissom. I'll ride with you two, and Nick and Warrick can get Greg and meet us there."

"Yeah let's do that Rick." Nick pulled Warrick out of the room, for he feared the explosion that would take place.

"Sara, could you give us a moment?" Catherine turned to look at Sara who was leaning against the door frame.

"Sure." Sara said quietly as she backed out of the doorway. As she walked out she wrapped her arms around her stomach and went racing towards the direction of the bathroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" Catherine stopped Grissom as he tried to pass, by.

"I'm going to see, if she's alright."

"What, you suddenly care if she's alright? My god, Gil, this isn't like you. I've never heard you yell like that at anyone, and Sara would be the last person in the world I thought you would yell at."

"Cath, it's not like that." Grissom wanted to explain things to her. He needed to explain them to her.

"No, I'll tell you what it's not like." Catherine was furious over Grissom's action, or lack there of. "Sara's pregnant, she going to have your child. A child you had your hand in making. You just can't tell her to get rid of it, just because you chose not to bag it. Man Gil, I might expect this out of a teenager, maybe even Greg, but not you. Grow up and take responsibility, be a man."

"We should get going." Grissom pushed by Catherine and walked to the door. "Could you please go get Sara, and then meet me at the car.?"

Later that day, Grissom sat at is desk doing paper work. The whole day was one lecture after another. First it had been Catherine, then Sofia, then Detective Vartann, and finally Nick, Warrick, and Greg. Well he thought that was the end of all the lectures until he heard a knock at the door. Sighing he looked up and saw a very angry Jim Brass. "I wonder what this is about." He grumbled under his breath.

"Gil, what do you think you are doing? You just can't tell Sara to get rid of you child. How can you do this to her? Don't make the same mistakes with, Sara that I did with Ellie. Look I know it's different, Ellie's my daughter and Sara, is more, but don't push her away like this. You will regret it." Brass stopped, but only for a moment before he started in again. "You need to be there for whatever she decides, and don't push her into what you want to do. If you do you will push her away."

"Jim, look you don't know the whole story." Grissom finally interrupted.

"Then explain to me." Brass folded his arms and looked harshly that his friend.

"Fine." Grissom stood up and walked to the door. "This is what's going on." He closed the door so that any by passers couldn't hear.

In the Break Room, Sara sat rubbing her eyes. She hadn't had an easy night either. First she was sick, than lectured by Catherine, then she got stuck cleaning up a decomp. Now she had to sit there listing to Greg ramble on about the suspects. "I'm going outside to get some air."

"I'll go with you." Nick offered, standing up.

Before they could make it out the door, Grissom walked in. "Sara, we need to have a talk." He took her hand and pulled her out of the room. "Let's go get lunch."

A couple hours later everyone was wondering were Grissom and Sara had gone to. They had yet to reappear since leaving for their talk.

"Maybe we should go looking for them." Greg finally said.

"I agree." Nick stood up and walked to the door. "Come on lets go."

Their first stop was to see if both vehicles were there, once the saw that both were there and deserted, they walked back inside. For the next half hour they searched all the labs, the morgue, Grissom's office, the locker room, even the shower rooms, and nothing. There was no sign of them anywhere. They were about to give up when a thought entered Warrick's mind.

"You don't think he would take her to the roof do you? I mean it's quiet, and away from everyone. Nobody would hear him yelling, or…"

They all suddenly took off running up the stairs. They were taking them two by two, and rushed to get to the top. When they finally made it there, Nick suddenly stopped, causing everyone to crash into each other.

"Nick, what are you doing?" Catherine asked him.

"Well maybe we shouldn't rush out there, maybe we should sneak out, so we don't alarm them." Nick explained.

"Good idea." Warrick said, as he moved past Nick and quietly opened the door.

All four of them snuck out the door, and on to the roof area. They could hear moaning and laughing on the other side of a sky light. When the snuck by it they saw a blanket spread out, and on the laying on the top were Grissom and Sara. They were kissing each other deeply, and completely unaware they were being watched.

"Glad to see you two made up. Does this mean you're keeping the baby?" Catherine blurted out interrupting the couple.

Grissom jumped to his feet, pulling Sara up along with him. "I don't know how to tell you guys this, but…" He pulled Sara close to him and caressed her cheek. "There is no baby, and I'm the furthest from being angry with her." He gave her a small peck on her lips.

"Wait, but…Sara he tried to hurt you." Nick stumbled out.

"Gris would never hurt me." Sara looked into Grissom's eyes, and smiled at him.

Everyone stood looking confused at them. Wondering what was going on, they knew what they saw, and heard.

"Okay, I'm confused." Nick shook his head, in disbelief.

"Do you by any chance check out today's date?" Grissom asked them.

"Yeah it's…" Greg trailed off.

"April first." Catherine finished for him.

"So the fight was all a joke?" Warrick asked.

When they both nodded, Catherine crossed her arms. "That was not funny, not even the slightest. How could you do that to us? My god we thought you two were serious." She turned around and walked off in a huff.

The guys just stood there, all thinking the same thing. 'Wait until next year.'

Later in that ('in the' rather then 'in that' or 'Later that') evening, Sara laid with her head against Grissom's chest, as she ran his fingers up and down her bare back. "So, Mister Grissom, do you think the guys will forgive us."

"Yeah, but I think we should wait to tell them our news, Misses Grissom." Grissom kissed the top of her head.

"That might be best, but you know they will still kill us for getting married with out telling them." Sara played with her ring as she snuggled closer to Grissom. "Oh and we might have to correct ourselves about something though."

"And what would that be?" He looked down at her.

"Well…there kinda is a baby, or will be in several months." Sara sat up a bit to look at him.

"You…you're pregnant?" Grissom's eyes bugged out as he stared at her.

"You're upset." Sara looked down and let a tear slip from her eye.

Grissom sat up and rested against his elbow. "No, I'm just shocked?" He cupped her cheek and drew her into a kiss. "Why don't you get some sleep, and we'll talk about this later." He started to kiss her passionately and moved her so they both were lying down. "Alright, night." He rolled over and laid on his back, putting his arms behind his head. He looked at the clock as Sara rolled over, facing away from him. "Sara, it's still April Fools Day, you know."

"I know." Sara curled up as a big smile spread across her face.


End file.
